It Ain't Happin'
by Ksonic
Summary: Tails wasn’t upset however at his brother’s words. Instead, he smiled at him, and thought to himself that someday, Sonic would fall for Amy. Weather he believed it or not. SonAmy, when Tails makes a time machine, and makes Sonic use it, what will he see?


Okay, so, to clear things up a bit, Sonic in this story is fourteen and a half, and Tails is six, almost seven years old.

* * *

**It Ain't Happin'**

"Tails, please, I'm busy," the blue hedgehog groaned, rolling over in his small bed to his other side.

"But, Sonic-"

"Uh-uh," Sonic replied, turning again to face his little brother. "Look at the clock, what time does it say?"

"Uh, it's 4:00 a.m.," Tails answered slowly, wondering to himself why this even mattered. He had great news after all!

"And what are we supposed to be doing at four a.m, hmm?"

"Checkin' out my new time machine," Tails answered, a smile tugging his lips as Sonic groaned, slamming his head on his pillow a few times before he started chuckling softly.

"Smart alack," Sonic said, mostly to himself as he stretched and got out of his bed. "One of these days…"

But the sentence was never finished, for Tails grabbed his brother's hand and determinedly led him through the dark, small house into the basement, where Tails' "lab" was set up in a tidy and neat way. Sonic was hardly ever down here, for he didn't see a reason, and Tails was sometimes scared that Sonic would mess things up if he wasn't careful.

"You'll blow things away with your fast running!" Tails would exclaim.

Looking around the dark room, Sonic suddenly became aware of a large…thing, standing in the middle of the room. It was shaped in a circle, where Sonic supposed you'd step into to 'time travel.' Tails led him over to it, and said excitedly,

"This here's the time machine I built. It'll take ya where ever you wanna go; you just have to type it into this key pad."

He showed Sonic a small keypad connected to the machine itself.

Sonic had to hold back his laughter as he thought of actually going into the future in this contraption. Tails, being a good engineer, had made it look more reliable then other kids his age could, but it still didn't look like it would do anything. He didn't want to disappoint the fox if it didn't work, but he didn't want to disappoint him by not trying it either.

"It worked for me when I tried it a bit ago," Tails said, and Sonic wondered if he had caught on to his 'it won't work' thoughts.

Tails was only six though; his imagination could've taken him anywhere.

"What if it doesn't work for me?" Sonic asked slowly, trying hard to choose his words correctly.

"Oh, it'll work alright," Tails assured him, nodding his head. Sonic noticed his tails were spinning rather fast, meaning he was excited.

_'Oh the things you do for those you love like a sibling,'_ Sonic thought to himself sadly, and, holding back a sigh, he said,

"Alright, Tails, you've convinced me. Hope you're happy."

Tails grinned widely, and before Sonic could object, Tails had him in a chair that was connected to the machine. Grabbing a helmet looking item, Tails firmly fit it on Sonic's head. Sonic noticed it was also connected to the machine. Pushing the keypad towards Sonic, Tails began explaining.

"All you have to do is type in the date you wanna go to in this keypad. Then, you wait a few seconds an' you'll hear the machine say, 'Taking you to your destination in five, four, three- an' it'll continue the countdown, and then the chair will move into the center of the machine, you know, the part that's empty with nothing in it. But rather then have nothing in it, the hole will have a-"

"Alright Tails, I think I got it," Sonic interrupted. This was taking too long anyway.

"What year do you wanna go to?" Tails asked, obviously not noting Sonic's impatience, which sent relief through Sonic.

"I wanna see my future in the year 2020," Sonic answered. "When I'm twenty-three years old."

"Specific date?"

"Uh…" Sonic pondered this for a moment, then answered (for he loved spring time), "May 8th, at 12:57 in the afternoon."

"Type it in then," Tails urged, looking even more excited then he had a minute ago, and Sonic obeyed.

A few seconds went by, and the machine surprised Sonic, by suddenly saying,

"Taking you to your destination in five, four-"

Sonic decided this was the right time to panic.

"Tails, buddy, are you sure this thing's safe?" He asked, making himself not yell in fright.

"Of course!" Tails answered over the noise of the machine, as it began to move Sonic's chair into the hole, which now appeared to be spinning. Was that purple Sonic saw in the middle of it?

Sonic's grip tightened on the chair, as the purple light increased, spreading throughout the whole circle.

"Two, one-"

Now, it was Sonic's turn to spin, as his chair without warning lunged itself in the center of the machine. Sonic couldn't help but scream as he felt his body tighten, and his muscles about flip out from inside of him. He was now in the center of the purple light, which now looked like spirals, and he closed his eyes.

"See ya soon!" he heard Tails call, and Sonic didn't answer, afraid he would mess the machine up.

* * *

He could hear cheery voices. Some were laughing, some whispering.

"We should leave them out on the dance floor alone," he heard someone say, and he looked up to see a female fox standing above him, appearing to be talking to a male fox besides her. Sonic, freaked out, pushed himself up.

The foxes didn't even notice him as he ran off, out of the strange building and outside. Stopping before the stairs of the odd building, he took this change to have a look around.

Where ever he was, it was beautiful. Green fields were the first to greet him, seeming to stretch on forever. Wild flowers of all colors tanned themselves on the hills, and their petals waved to him in the soft wind. Behind the greenery, sat a mountain range, the caps of the mountains still covered in pure white snow. Sonic noticed a tree on a hill nearby suddenly, and he instantly grew a liking for it. It looked perfect to lie under and run things over in his mind.

But he had a feeling, that if this time machine worked, he'd be in the building. So, with a sigh (because he didn't want to leave the lovely scenery) he walked back in the room, keeping care to not be seen.

The music in the room was slowing down. But why? What was this, a school prom in the afternoon?

No, Sonic realized, at twenty-three he wouldn't be at a school prom. Tiptoeing silently back into the main room, he immediately halted when he saw a blue hedgehog, in a suit, dancing in the middle of the room with a _pink_ hedgehog. There was no one else dancing. He later, when going through this moment in his life, was sure his mouth was hanging wide open as he saw the blue hedgehog whisper something-most likely loving- into the ear of the pink one, who blushed at his words, and then kissed her lightly on the lips.

Sonic then had the aching feeling that blue hedgehog was himself. And the pink one, looked unmistakably like Amy. She looked much older of course, and wasn't wearing her normal clothes, but a long, white, elegant dress.

"Wait, white?" Sonic said to himself with surprise in his voice. Then he again noticed the suit the blue hedgehog wore. "Wait, I'm in a suit?!" Sonic raised his voice, but no heads turned his way. Maybe he was invisible to them. "Something is seriously wrong with this time machine."

This was getting far too freaky, but the scene wasn't over. Suddenly, he noticed the female fox holding a light blue hedgehog baby, no more then six months old, if that. The baby was squirming in the fox's arms, seeming to try to get on the dance floor.

"Just set her down," he heard the male fox whisper to her, and the female obeyed.

Sonic realized that the male fox was Tails as a fifteen year old.

Weird how these things work.

The baby, however, wanted to get onto the dance floor, weather the female fox liked it or not, and she began crawling determinedly up to the center. The female fox, seeing this, ran after the baby, but since she couldn't crawl under people's legs, did not succeeded, and the baby, happy at its accomplishments, began cooing softly to itself.

Older Sonic looked up then from his 'whisperings' and smiled at the baby lovingly.

Younger Sonic freaked as he watched himself stop dancing with Older Amy, and say to the baby,

"C'mere, girl."

The baby's grin grew and she began crawling faster to Older Sonic, who picked her up when she reached them, and bounced her in his arms as she giggled. Younger Sonic thought he heard his older self say something to Older Amy, about having the two best girls ever on the same day. Again younger Sonic gaped when he saw himself kiss Amy's forehead.

* * *

"I don't believe it," Sonic said, for the millionth time. "I'm not marrying Amy, okay, Tails? There's no way. It ain't happin'. That time machine is wrong; I'm sorry, but-"

Tails wasn't upset however at his brother's words. Instead, he smiled at him, and thought to himself that someday, Sonic would fall for Amy. Weather he believed it or not.

"What did you see anyway?" Sonic asked, turning to Tails.

"I went into the year 2026, and saw myself with a female fox. I think we were in love."

"Ha!" Sonic said, pointing an accusing finger at Tails. "And do you believe it?"

Tails shrugged.

"Suppose so," he answered casually, as he headed back upstairs. "After all, it's the right age for me to be in love."

Sonic didn't go upstairs immediately, however, and stared at the machine. What if it had been right? And who on earth was the baby hedgehog? It wouldn't end up being his, would it? He sighed to himself, and slowly headed upstairs, deciding for the day, that Amy, was to be thoroughly ignored. That way, there would be no chance of being with her. Because, it wasn't happening.

Oh if he only knew Tails had been successful in his time machine.

* * *

I thought of this some time ago to write, and you won't believe how much fun I had writing this. I hope you enjoyed this too, and I'd very much appreciate a review. Oh, and by the way, that baby isn't Sonic and Amy's blood. You can learn about _her_ in my "Kyler" story, and you can read about this wedding scene in the last chapter of "Forever Love".


End file.
